titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Rebecca Petrie
Appearance :Nina is very slender and petite. She has long, wavy black hair with blue ends. Her eyes, however, may be her most striking feature: they are tri-colored (gold, light green, and baby blue). Clothing :Her usual clothes consist of a pair of well-worn jeans, an old cowboy hat, a worn leather belt that has 'NINA' on the back, a worn pair of brown cowboy boots, and a blue button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and all of the buttons undone to reveal a white tank-top. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE Personality :Nina's the girl most people stay away from. Her moods are unpredictable, so she's crying one moment and laughing her head off the next. If she gets too mad (which is pretty difficult to do) then something ends up blowing up. She's very social, and sometimes being around her can make someone want to do whatever crazy thing she's doing. Any facial expression that isn't happy, confused, and blank is foreign to her. Powers and Abilities Explosions :She blows things up. Electronics, plumbing, anything that can be blown up, she can blow up. It's just something she can do. Her mood can affect her powers; When she gets angry, something blows up. Geomancy :She also has rock powers. Weaknesses :Her powers are a bit overwhelming. She can overdo herself easily, which makes her so weak that one small poke can knock her down, and she'd be out cold for a while. Also, she's very weak against mind-readers and very easily confused, which means her rock powers aren't as strong. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Maximillian "Paladin" Farsworth Ducard :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Marcus "Oblivion" Damon Foraza :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Nina's from Dallas, Texas, and her accent proves it. Her dad was a scientist and her mom an archeologist so she was either at the lab or some place across the sea digging up old bones. :Well, one day, she was wandering through her dad's lab. One door was open so she walked in and saw a strange machine in the middle of it. Being Nina, she examined it from all angles and accidentally brushed it with her arm. An explosion destroyed the machine, but she was fine other than the strange mutation that changed her eye color from a warm brown to its current three colors (gold/light green/baby blue). :A few weeks after that, she found she could blow things up. She thinks it's awesome. :After the Brotherhood of Evil managed to get the upper hand in the eternal war of good vs evil, Nina was captured while returning to the Tower, and instead sent to the South Tower and imprisoned, with a neckbrace clasped around her neck that negates the explosions. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Shared NPCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Former Titans Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Demolitionists Category:Geomancers Category:Titans Together